


Empty space

by Stilesparker



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Harry Osborn is a good bro, Hurt harry osborn, M/M, May Is The Best, Mom May, Norman Osborn sucks, based of an rp, harry osborn needs a hug, poor Harry Osborn, y’all should check it out it’s amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesparker/pseuds/Stilesparker
Summary: This is based of a rp on instagram so keep that I mind, I put some of the accounts in the notes at the end.Moving to London was the hardest thing Harry ever had to do, luckily he can still skype Peter.AkaHow I think Harry’s first kiss went.





	Empty space

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so it’s probably not amazing and English isn’t my native language and I don’t have a beta so I’m sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I hope y’all like it though

Moving to London was probably one of the hardest things he ever had to go through. He still remembers hugging Peter goodbye whike they were both crying. God they were so young back then. He remembered crying in the plane too. His dad demanding him to stop crying and to quite being a crybaby. God he hated his dad, he stomped out his cigarette. “Hey.” He looked didn’t look up to see who it was, he knew who it was. Maggie Carter. She’s probably the only good thing that happened since he moved to london. He remembers meeting her for the first time

 

**_Flashback_ **

Harry looked out the window of the expensive car, trying to imagine that those streets were the streets in New York and that he was on his way to hang out with Peter and drink smoothies with May and Ben. “Harry!” His dad snapped him back into reality. Harry looked at the man next to him. His father looked angrily at him and started talking again: “Did you even listen to wait I said?!” Harry looked confused at him. “I said that we are almost there. I need to go to a meeting once I get there so you need to help packing things out. Okay? Or did you become deaf in the plane?! Jesus I have a poor excuse of a son.” Harry looks away again and mumbles an apology he doesn’t know for what. For ruining his dad life maybe? For being such a fuck up? For being so god damn stupid to think he would have a family... he thought about his little family in New york again.. well not really his family but they felt like it. He missed them, he missed May’s cooking, Ben’s ruffle through his hair and Peter’s bad puns, he miss- ‘bam’ his dad shut the car door shut, apparently they arrived. Harry looks outside. There it is, a big, cold house that could never be his home. Slowly he steps out of the car and gets his suitcase. In the suitcase were just some basic things he needed; some clothes, toothpast etc. The rest of their stuff should arrive toninght. He sighs and blows a piece of his hair, that hangs lifelessly before his eyes, away. “Who are you?” He jumps up because of the sudden voice behind him. He turns around to see a beautiful and mysterious looking girl waiting for him to speak. “Well?” She says impatiently while slowly tapping her foot. He stares a bit longer before he slowly started speaking: “Uhm I’m Harry.” “Cute name.” She said like she was a grown up who was babysitting him instead a of a girl who was probably around his age. “Thanks..” She looks at my suitcase “Need some help?” She offers, Harry looks at his suitcase and shakes his head. “No, thanks.” “Kay” she started to walk away like she didn’t even speak to me in the first place. Harry looked at her in wonder and then shrugged. Weird girl.. he thought. The upcoming weeks he would be seeing her a lot more. They went to the same stupid private school. Everybody came from rich families and all they cared about was money, except for Maggie, the mysterious girl who was had talked to him when he just arrived, she was different. She didn’t care about anything. She didn’t try to be a bad girl or something though.. she just didn’t care what people thought of her. She liked to try new things. Harry never thought things like smoking or underage drinking was good but he wanted to try new things. I mean maybe having a new life would let him forget about his old one. That way he wouldn’t miss it as much. The day he actually started liking Maggie was the day he first smoked aka the day he found out Ben died. He was fifteen at that time and Peter called him, he was sobbing and kept telling him it was his fault. I tried to call him but it didn’t work. Instead of that Peter said he’d call Ned.. his new best friend. Harry’s never been the jealous type but getting a text saying Ned calmed him down but thanking him for trying, hurted. That was the moment he knew he lost his family. Maggie came shortly after that. She held up some cigarettes and said that if Petermoved on to a new part of his life, he should too. So Harry tried it. He hated it at first but after that he wanted to keep trying, that was how he started to get addicted to smoking. Well that was what he told himself. He knew though that he wasn’t addicted to smoking but to Maggie. He had some friends in London Atlas, Ney, Luke. All of them weren’t exactly the best influences but none were so bad as Maggie was. Something about her kept pulling him towards her. He kept craving her like she had him under her spell. He would do anything for her. Like stealing, smoking, drinking.. doing drugs. He knew it was wrong what he did but this was how he got closer to Maggie. She started to care more and more about him and he started to like London more and more because of her. Maggie was his addiction and he couldn’t stop craving her.

 

**_End_** **_flashback_**

 

Maggie came closer and sat across from him. She looked at his notebook and pulled it out of his hands. “Hey” Harry said, Maggie opened it. “These are good.” she said, she was talking about his songs. “That girl you wrote them for is lucky.” He looked at her. She gave the notebook back to Harry. “Who is the girl anyway, maybe I could get you guys together.” She looked at him while he put the notebook away. “Uhh yeah about that..” Harry paused suddenly realising what he was about to say. He looked at Maggie, at those beautiful green eyes and her black hair that was so intriguing. “..yeah?” Maggie stared impatiently at him. “Uhm” fuck it “it’s about you.”Harry immediately looked down once he said it, afraid of her reaction. She cupped Harry’s face and slowly made him meet her eyes. She slowly started getting closer to him. Harry briefly looked at her lips, that was when she started kissing him. He was shocked at first but then he kissed her back. It was a passionate kiss, honestly he didn’t know how he knew to kiss, it was like his lips were on autopilot. Way too soon she pulled back and without breaking eye contact she stood up and walked away. Harry looked shocked at her. “Holy shit..” he murmured. That weekend he kept thinking about the kiss, even his dad’s shitty mood couldn’t stop him from smiling. Finally everything was good again, he finally felt happy again. Happily he walked inside the school monday. He walked towards Maggie, already smiling. “Hey!” He said with a big smile. “Why you smiling like that?” She asked while she slammed her locker shut. “The kiss we had? Knowing yoi also like me?” He said happily. Maggie looked at him, then she started to laugh: “Omg Harry, what are you twelve?” Harry was confused now “Huh?” She stood still and looked at him: “You know I don’t really like you right? I like to try new things, kissing a boy was one of those things. I’ve done that now so yeah. Not gonna lie, I’m not impressed.” She started to walk again, Harry looked at her, feeling tears rise. Maybe she would turn back, laugh at him tell him that was just a joke. She didn’t she walked around the corner, moving on with her life, trying something new again. Forcing Harry to move on. Harry felt numb and walked out of the school. Outside he looked around and smiled: “Time to try something new.” Shortly after that Harry stopped smoking, he started to focus on his music and stopped hanging out with Maggie. He grabbed his phone and searched for the person he hasn’t spoken to in weeks. He dialed his number and nervously waited: “Hello” Peter said. “Hey.” A new chapter in Harry’s life began. No his story wasn’t over yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all the rp this is based of is on insta so I’ll put their names here go check them out!!  
> @peterbenjxmin  
> @harry_osborn123  
> @myfriendscallmemj


End file.
